


perfect

by sinnerlikeme



Series: natsharon. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: she deserves perfect, sharon had said, and nat was right when she replied,it will be.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> was in a natsharon mood and this is the crappy result

“I dunno, Nat, I think we should’ve gone with the little elephants instead.”

“Babe, I hate to break it to you, but she’s not gonna know _what_ they are. The point of the mobile is that it makes her sleepy.”

“Yeah, but _I_ know what’s hanging from it, and I’m not sure if I like it anymore.”

Natasha sighs as quietly as she can, sliding the dresser drawer shut. She pads over to the crib where Sharon is standing, fussing with the soft baubles dangling from the mobile. Natasha reaches up to gently tighten her wife’s loose ponytail.

“You worry too much, my love,” she chides affectionately, squeezing Sharon’s shoulders as she drops a kiss to her neck.

Sharon huffs and shakes her head, exasperated. “I do not,” she protests, still scrutinizing their daughter’s mobile. “I just…want this to be perfect for her.” She shrugs lightly. “She deserves perfect.”

“I agree,” Natasha murmurs, wrapping her arms around Sharon’s waist, resting them on top of her bump. “And it will be. Once she gets here, it’ll seem right. I promise.” She kisses Sharon’s throat again, innocently.

Sharon sighs, dropping her hands to Natasha’s. “Yeah. I hope so.”

They stay like that for a bit, hugging in their baby’s nursery. Then someone’s stomach growls, and Sharon jumps.

“Was that you or me?” she laughs, and Natasha giggles into her neck.

“Think that was little miss,” Natasha jokes, reaching into her back pocket to pull out her phone. “Wanna order in?”

Sharon turns to face her, brown eyes alight with sudden hunger. “Yes. Please. I want ribs.”

Natasha’s already dialing their favorite place, and snickers at her appetite. “Thank God. We’ve had Chinese almost every night this week,” she complains, rolling her eyes, and Sharon feigns offense.

“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault,” Sharon whines. “Blame the baby. She likes chow mien.”

Natasha kisses her while the phone rings. Sharon’s cheeks turn the same shade of pink as the paint on the walls.

 

*

 

Almost five months later, Sharon carries a sleepy baby into the darkened, cozy nursery.

Angie clings just a little, upset over being separated from her mama. Sharon talks to her as she lays her in her crib, covering her with her embroidered blanket. (Steve and Bucky gifted it to her moms at the baby shower. Sharon cried.)

Sharon turns the knob on the mobile and it starts to rotate, the sound box emitting a tinkling version of a lullaby. It doesn’t take too long for Angie to become transfixed by the plush moons, stars, and flowers dangling above her, and she is soon soothed to sleep.

 _She deserves perfect_ , Sharon had said, and Nat was right when she replied, _It will be_.

“Well, you were right,” Sharon whispers to Natasha when she returns to the couch.

Natasha quirks an eyebrow. “About what, darling?” she croons, already smug.

Sharon smiles and brushes her lips over Natasha’s cheek. “The mobile. Angie likes it.”

Natasha chuckles and cards her fingers through Sharon’s curls. “I told you so.”

Sharon puts her head down on Natasha’s shoulder, playfully slapping her thigh.

Both of them are falling asleep themselves when Angie starts to fuss less than an hour later.

Sharon nudges Natasha in the ribs. “You get her,” she mumbles, but snuggles closer to her wife, seeking the warmth of Nat’s body and subsequently making it _very_ difficult for Nat to even consider leaving.

“Let the mobile handle it,” Natasha murmurs, nuzzling the top of Sharon’s head, coaxing a raspy laugh.

Sighing, Sharon untangles herself from Natasha and gets up to check on their daughter.

“Hey, Carter,” Natasha drawls from behind her, “you’ve got a cute butt.”

Sharon rolls her eyes. “Hush, Romanoff, before I put _you_ to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or a review for the gays


End file.
